MEETING
by SasShin
Summary: Keduanya mencoba menyatakan sebuah hubungan, menunjukan sebuah perasaan, dan mewujudkannya dalam sebuah pertemuan. NaruSasu COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

"Hei, aku sudah di bandara sekarang. Jam berapa pesawatmu datang?"

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kedatangan bandara dengan HP menempel di telinga.

Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu di depannya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mau menemuiku, Sasuke? Aku sangat senaaaang!" Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah sambungan telepon.

Suaranya berat ciri khas pria dewasa namun nada yang digunakannya tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi wajah kesal mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia ajak bicara lewat telepon.

"Aku serius! Lima menit kau tidak muncul, aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi berhubungan denganmu!" Katanya dengan nada tajam.

"Ahh _gomen_ _gomen_! Ok, aku sudah di sini sekarang, sedang antri untuk keluar. Jangan dulu pergi, OK!" Suara di seberang sambungan berteriak panik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar rajukannya.

Setelah menutup panggilan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu sang 'teman' sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan untuk menunggu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu, tak heran jika kakinya sudah mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Bandara sore itu terlihat lebih lengang, mungkin hari kamis bukan waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk bepergian. Walaupun begitu, lalu lalang manusia tetap saja membuat seorang pemuda pendiam seperti Sasuke merasa lelah.

Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah mau ke bandara jika dalam situasi seperti biasanya, namun di sore hari itu dirinya terpaksa menjalani aktifitasnya yang tak biasa karena harus menjemput seorang kenalan.

Tidak bisa disebut dengan kenalan juga sebenarnya, jika keduanya selama ini hanya berhubungan lewat aplikasi _chating_ dan media sosial saja.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sungguh bukan seperti dirinya sekali sikapnya kali ini, jangankan dengan orang asing, Sasuke selama ini saja jarang berbicara dengan teman-teman kampusnya walaupun mereka berada di kelas yang sama selama hampir dua tahun ia berkuliah. Dan sekarang, ia tengah duduk di sebuah bandara terbesar di kotanya, menjemput seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Banyak alasan untuk Sasuke sampai akhirnya ia bersedia mempercayai orang yang tengah ia tunggu itu. Dan Sasuke juga tahu seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk kenalan prianya itu untuk menunggu dirinya siap untuk sebuah pertemuan.

Sasuke sudah seutuhnya percaya, Uzumaki Naruto, pria berusia 37 tahun, yang menjadi teman _chating-nya_ selama dua tahun ini adalah pria yang baik.

Walaupun cara keduanya bertemu di media sosial dengan cara yang aneh dan dengan alasan yang sedikit kurang bagus, toh akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga.

Sasuke yang beralasan ingin mengetahui dunia _gay_ dan Naruto yang mengaku ingin mencoba rasanya berhubungan dengan seorang pria, media sosial sebagai tempat keduanya memenuhi keingintahuan mereka dan akhirnya bertemu dan terlibat dalam obrolan yang tidak biasa selama dua tahun.

Sasuke awalnya memiliki rasa ragu dan takut tentu saja, berlagak seperti ' _pro_ ' di media sosial bukan berarti ia juga ' _pro_ ' di dunia nyata. Jangankan 'berhubungan' dengan seorang pria, pacar wanita saja Sasuke jarang memilikinya.

Keragu-raguan dan ketakutannya itulah yang membuatnya hanya mau berhubungan dengan para kaum Pelangi lewat _chating_ saja, ia tidak pernah mau bertemu secara langsung. Begitu juga dengan wajah dan nama aslinya, Sasuke tidak pernah mau menunjukan wajah aslinya. Ia selalu menggunakan foto orang lain di akun-akunnya. Namun, begitu saja masih banyak sekali pria yang mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

Seperti manusia kebanyakan, ketika seseorang begitu pendiam di dunia nyata, dia bisa berubah menjadi begitu ramah dan ceria di dunia maya. Hal itu juga yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dia terkenal menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan di media sosial.

Dan bisa dibilang Naruto adalah salah satu korban dari keceriaan dan keramahan Sasuke di media sosial. Pria itu langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya, menunggunya _online_ dan langsung menge- _chat_ dirinya ketika dia _on_.

Pria yang cukup bodoh bagi Sasuke, karena belum lama mereka mengobrol Naruto sudah bersedia memberitahu tentang dirinya. Semuanya. Dari nama, usia, asal kota, pekerjaan, dan wajah aslinya. Bahkan Sasuke langsung diberi tahu jika Naruto adalah pria beristri dan beranak satu. Bukannya dia merasa bosan dengan sang istri, Naruto mengaku masih sangat mencintai istrinya, hanya saja ia tidak mampu membendung rasa ingin tahunya dengan hubungan sesama pria. Bodoh kan?

Namun, mengetahui jika sang teman _chating_ sudah beristri membuat Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pertahanannya. Sasuke terkesan lebih ramah padanya dibanding teman maya lainnya.

Naruto semakin tidak bisa jauh darinya, selalu berusaha mencaritahu tentangnya. Dan masih percaya padanya walaupun Naruto belum tahu apa pun tentang dirinya. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang lebih bodoh dari pria bernama Naruto itu di dunia ini.

Saat itulah, Sasuke melihat seorang pria berambut kuning cerah, tinggi, dengan warna kulit kecoklatan. Jas semi formal berwaran hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya, dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya. Celana jeans hitam dipadukan sepatu kerja berwarna senada sangat cocok menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mengenalinya karena wajah itulah yang selalu muncul di HP-nya setiap kali pria itu menelpon atau menge- _chat_ dirinya. Naruto berdiri tegap sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin untuk mencari keberadaannya.

Sasuke tertawa geli, mau berusaha seperti apa juga pria itu tidak akan menemukannya. Karena sampai detik ini Naruto belum pernah melihat wajah aslinya sekali pun.

HP-nya bergetar, telepon dari Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Dia harus melakukannya sekarang, mau tidak mau, siap tidak siap karena di sini lah ia sekarang. Sasuke berdiri, dan mengangkat telepon dari Naruto.

"Aku sudah di luar sekarang, kau di mana Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku di sini. Menengoklah ke kanan!" Sahut Sasuke pelan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, kepala berambut kuning pendek itu segera menoleh tepat ke arahnya. Mata sebiru lautan langsung menangkap mata hitamnya. Menatapnya lama seperti tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Yo!" Sapa Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Orific 'Meeting' SasShin**

 **Boys Love NaruSasu**

 **Alternative Universe**

 _Based true story_

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kafe murahan tak jauh dari bandara. Kini ia tak sendirian, Naruto juga turut serta bersamanya.

Sasuke meminum kopi pesanannya dengan tenang, tak peduli dengan pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Jadi, inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang asli?" Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Mata birunya masih menatap lurus Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas panjang seperti orang kelelahan.

"Yap! Seperti inilah Sasuke! Layaknya anak kuliahan biasanya," sahut Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. Keduanya saling menatap dan saling melempar senyum tipis. "Kau menyesal?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan gerakan pelan. Sepasang mata sejernih lautan itu seakan tak bosannya memandang sang 'kawan'.

"Kalaupun aku menyesal, mungkin lebih dalam artian yang berbeda," sahutnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening putihnya mendengar kalimat tidak jelas dari pria dewasa di depannya.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar dari Naruto melihat ekspresi heran dari Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam obrolan mereka, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke untuk meminum kopi yang dipesannya. Setelah cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya, Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah pemuda berparas menawan itu.

"Mungkin sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu aku memaksa bertemu!" Lanjutnya dan tersenyum lebar ketika didapatinya wajah tertawa Sasuke.

"Jangan menggombal, mendengarnya secara langsung rasanya masih sedikit membuatku geli, kau tahu!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya.

Naruto tertawa keras melihat sikap kekanakan Sasuke yang baginya menggemaskan.

Sasuke yang duduk dan mengobrol dengannya kini baginya sama persis dengan Sasuke yang mengobrol dengannya di media sosial. Ceria, ramah, kadang suka bersikap kekanakan, dan tidak jarang bicaranya sok dewasa. Sangat menggambarkan usianya yang memang baru menginjak 19 tahun.

Ia merasa sudah begitu dekat dan akrab dengan Sasuke di pertemuan pertama, ia bahagia tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Bedanya, saat ini dirinya sudah bisa melihat wajah asli Sasuke. Dirinya lebih bisa mengenal Sasuke secara nyata dan apa adanya. Wajahnya, suaranya, dan sikapnya, benar-benar melebihi harapannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Sepertinya aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu!" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba setelah obrolan panjang mereka.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan sebagai jawaban. kepalanya menggeleng pelan namun Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah di wajah putihnya. Naruto tertawa juga melihatnya.

Sasuke membawa Naruto berjalan-jalan di berbagai tempat di Kyoto. Menurut pengakuan Arsitek terkenal itu, dirinya sering ke Kyoto tapi hanya karena urusan bisnis saja jadi mengelilingi Kyoto ketika keduanya bertemu memang sudah ada dalam rencana.

Sasuke yang hanya bermodalkan sepeda motor buluk merasa tidak enak pada Naruto, tapi karena pria muda itu bilang jika dirinya tidak keberatan naik sepeda motor akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

Keduanya berkeliling Kyoto sambil berboncengan, mengobrol sepanjang jalan seperti tidak peduli dengan waktu. Jika Sasuke lelah, maka Naruto yang akan berada di depan dan giliran Sasuke yang membonceng.

Hampir pukul sebelas malam keduanya akhirnya berhenti di sebuah warung makan pinggir jalan untuk mengisi perut.

Sasuke melirik Naruto diam-diam, pria itu tengah mengamati sekeliling warung. Beberapa pasangan muda-mudi tengah duduk 'lesehan' di tikar yang digelar di pinggir jalan. Menikmati makan malam sambil berbincang mesra. Ada juga beberapa kelompok remaja seumuran Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol dengan suara berisik.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin pindah tempat makan," Sasuke akhirnya bicara setelah melihat kerutan tidak nyaman di kening Naruto ketika melihat suasana warung itu.

Wajar saja, Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang Arsitek sukses dari Tokyo yang sebagian proyeknya adalah perhotelan, tata letak kota, mall-mall besar yang hampir tersebar di seluruh kota-kota besar se-Jepang. Dan sepengetahuan Sasuke, salah satu hotel bintang lima yang ada di Kyoto juga merupakan karya cemerlang seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi mungkin saja, Naruto tidak akan mau makan di warung pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melihat wajah muram pemuda yang disukainya itu. Senyum tipis segera diberikan untuk menenangkan remaja itu.

"Salahku yang sudah menyerahkan pilihan kepadamu!" Sahutnya sambil menyerahkan helm hitam yang dipakainya kepada Sasuke.

"Kau yang bertanya di mana aku biasa makan, jadi ya aku bawa kau ke sini. Setiap hari aku memang membeli makan di sini, tahu!" Sasuke segera menyahut dengan wajah sedikit cemberut membuat Naruto gemas sendiri.

" _It's_ _Okey_! Kita makan di sini kalau begitu!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke mendekati warung dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang itu. "Kau biasanya makan menu apa di sini? Rekomendasikan yang paling enak untukku!"

"Ada menu goreng dan bakar, lebih suka yang mana?" Sasuke menunjuk menu yang tertempel di gerobak penjual.

Cahaya terang dari lampu neon di dalam warung membantunya bisa membaca tulisan. Mata biru Naruto membaca satu per satu menu yang tertera. Sedikit heran dengan harga makanannya, jauh lebih murah dibandingkan makanan di kotanya.

"Kau biasa makan apa?" kini matanya mengerling kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk salah satu menu makanan gorengan berbahan dasar ikan air tawar. Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Samakan saja denganmu! Tapi kalo ada tambahkan sayuran ya!" Ucapnya akhirnya yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Paket Nila Goreng dua dan Ca Kangkung satu ya, Paman!" Pesan Sasuke kepada seorang lelaki berumur yang tengah menggoreng sesuatu di depan grobag.

"Siap! Minumnya?" Sahutan keras dari si pemilik warung tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto untuk bertanya, si pria Arsitek menjawab ' _lemon tea_ ' pelan.

" _Lemon tea_ dua!" Jawab Sasuke kepada si pemilik warung.

"OK! Silahkan memilih tempatnya!" Jawab pria tua itu dengan wajah ramah.

Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menuju ke sebuah tempat terbuka, tikar kosong tanpa penghuni menjadi tujuan Sasuke. Dengan yakin Sasuke segera mendudukan diri di atas hamparan tikar itu, kedua alis terangkat ketika melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap dirinya dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Kita akan makan di sini?" Tanyanya dengan senyum ragu.

"Yup! Lihat, pemandangan lampu kota dari sini sangat indah, bukan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Kyoto di bawah sana.

"Memang. Tapi bagaimana dengan debu-debu dari kendaraan yang lewat ini?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu enteng.

"Sesekali mencoba memakan dengan taburan debu tak akan membuatmu mati, Naruto- _niiisaann_!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada jahil.

Naruto tertawa renyah dan akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke duduk di atas tikar, menikmati makanan di pinggir jalan, berlatarkan lautan lampu kota Kyoto.

 **NARUSASU**

Setelah makan, keduanya tidak langsung pulang. Mereka ngobrol tentang banyak hal sampai melewati tengah malam. Mereka baru beranjak ketika si pemilik warung memberitahu jika mereka akan segera menutup warung karena makanan yang mereka jual sudah habis.

Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai di depan sebuah hotel berbintang yang terkenal di Kyoto. Sasuke sering lewat di depan hotel itu, namun baru kali ini Sasuke bisa melangkahkan kakinya di halaman bangunan super mewah tersebut.

"Kakak akan menginap di sini selama di Kyoto?" Saking takjubnya Sasuke sampai menggunakan panggilan 'kakak' untuk Naruto. Selama mereka mengenal lewat media sosial Sasuke memang memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'kakak' karena usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh.

Suara tawa renyah Naruto menarik perhatian beberapa petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga di dekat pintu masuk hotel. Sepertinya para petugas itu sudah mengenal siapa Naruto, mereka terlihat menganggukan kepala mereka dengan hormat ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Naruto balik bertanya, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang masih terlihat begitu kagum dengan hotel di hadapannya.

"Pasti mahal!" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa menghadapi tingkah polos Sasuke. Mengenal Sasuke selama hampir tiga tahun ini sudah membuat Naruto kenal dengan sifatnya.

Sasuke, menurut pengakuannya memang berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, datang dari desa yang cukup terpencil untuk kuliah di Kyoto. Kampus yang ia pilih pun kampus yang _standart_ , dengan biaya yang lebih murah dibandingkan kampus terkenal lainnya.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke selalu menolak setiap pemberiannya. Di saat yang lain selalu mencari kesempatan memerasnya, Sasuke justru akan marah-marah jika ia memberi Sasuke uang atau barang-barang mahal. Itulah alasannya ia bisa jatuh begitu dalam pada pesona pemuda itu.

"Memang mahal. Makanya aku pernah meminta izin untuk menginap di kosanmu saja, Sasuke! Uang sejuta permalam, daripada diberikan ke hotel mending aku kasih ke kamu, kan?" Kata Naruto lagi-lagi membahas masalah yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke sebelum ia terbang ke Kyoto beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke cemberut dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan juga, aku tinggal bersama dengan temanku satu kamar dan kamarku sempit. Kalau ditambah kakak mana muat!" Katanya kesal.

"Iya iyaaa!" Naruto gemas sendiri melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

Ia mencubit dengan gemas pipi kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke memukul tangan nakal Naruto, matanya melirik petugas keamanan yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Kakak! Dilihatin orang tahu!" Desisnya bertambah kesal. Naruto tertawa puas menanggapinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang benar-benar bahagia. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu lebih dari dua tahun untuk bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke, apa yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu jauh lebih memuaskan dari imajinasinya.

Bukan hanya menggemaskan di SMS, tetapi aslinya justru jauh lebih menggemaskan lagi.

"Besok ada kuliah?" Setelah puas menatapi wajah tampan itu Naruto memutuskan bertanya. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk memberi jawaban. "Jam berapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir, mengingat-ingat jadwal kuliahnya esok hari.

"Jam 10 pagi sampai jam 12 siang, terus ada lagi jam 3 sampai jam 5!" Jawabnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik. "Kenapa?"

"Temani aku mencari beberapa interior. Kau tahu toko barang interior Konami?"

"Konami? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, toko bangunan berlantai tiga di distrik 4, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu alamatnya, makanya aku minta kau menemaniku. Kita bisa pergi sehabis kuliah pertamamu, bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas helm dalam pangkuannya.

"Heeemmm, sepertinya aku ada acara deh besok sama temenku," katanya sambil melirik Naruto jahil.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng memperingatkan. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat wajah seram Naruto.

"Iyaaa, aku akan menjemputmu sehabis pulang kuliah!" katanya akhirnya.

Jitakan pelan ia terima dari Naruto yang kesal karena dijahili.

Keduanya tertawa. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan mendapati sepasang mata sejernih samudra itu tengah menatapnya dalam. Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Apaan?" Tanyanya dengan canggung.

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum lembutnya, tangan Naruto terulur dan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut kelam itu berjengit ketika tangan hangat Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu?" Naruto berucap dengan nada begitu dalam.

Sasuke terdiam lama mendengar kalimat Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah! Setelah bertemu denganmu secara langsung, aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku!"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata biru yang menatapnya begitu dalam itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sama sekali tidak siap jika ditembak secara langsung begitu. Walaupun Naruto sudah sering mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini, tapi membaca dengan mendengarnya secara langsung sangat berbeda efeknya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Maksudku, aku belum siap jika harus memiliki hubungan dengan sesama lelaki dalam dunia nyata. Aku-"

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke! Kau hanya penasaran dengan 'dunia seperti ini' tanpa ingin memiliki hubungan yang sesungguhnya, dan aku pun hanya ingin sekedar 'mencoba'. Kenapa kita tidak saling membantu saja, toh kita sudah saling tahu motif masing-masing,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama, ia merasa ragu tetapi Sasuke percaya jika pria sukses di depannya adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Sasuke percaya Naruto tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

"Kita bisa menjalaninya pelan-pelan, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hubungan fisik atau hal-hal rumit lainnya, lagipula kita akan jarang bertemu, kan?" Kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkannya lagi.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatap pemuda yang 18 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Dan aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilanganmu!"

Masih begitu banyak keraguan dalam diri Sasuke, tapi Sasuke juga merasa bertanggungjawab karena sudah membuat Naruto sampai sedalam itu menyukai dirinya.

Apakah dirinya memang harus menerima ajakan Naruto? Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar, mereka akan jarang bertemu karena tinggal di kota yang berbeda dan kesibukan Naruto yang membuatnya tidak bisa sering menemuinya, jadi ia tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan ataupun masalah hubungan fisik yang mungkin terjadi.

"Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku yakin tidak mungkin bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain lagi!" Naruto kembali berbicara, wajahnya murung dan ada sirat ketakutan jika Sasuke akan menolak ajakannya.

"Aku... akan aku pikirkan nanti!" Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke berikan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke tidak mampu menatap mata Naruto setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ok! Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu!" Kata Naruto sambil meremas tangan Sasuke dalam genggamannya sebelum melepaskannya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang. Yang penting kau masih mau menemaniku selama lima hari di Kyoto, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Setelah mengobrolkan beberapa hal, akhirnya Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke untuk pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 2 dini hari. Walaupun Naruto ingin Sasuke menemaninya tidur di hotel, tapi akhirnya pria yang berprofesi sebagai Arsitek itu merelakan Sasuke untuk kembali ke kos-nya.

Naruto juga khawatir jika dirinya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya jika harus berduaan dengan Sasuke dalam satu ruangan dalam waktu lama. Sesuka apapun ia kepada Sasuke, Naruto tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke membencinya.

Pemuda itu sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, salah satunya dengan bertemu secara langsung, ia tahu sejak awal Sasuke memang hanya ingin berhubungan dengan semua 'kaum pelangi' yang dikenalnya lewat media sosial saja, dan itu sudah ia utarakan di awal perkenalan.

Tapi akhirnya anak itu bersedia menemuinya langsung, Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah melalui berbagai pemikiran rumit sebelumnya. Jadi Naruto tidak ingin memaksa pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi Naruto juga tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya yang semakin dalam kepada Sasuke begitu saja! Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta, dan pria itu hanya ingin memiliki pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya saja!

Salahkah?

 **NARUSASU**

Sasuke memasuki kamar kos-nya dengan hati-hati, berjalan dengan amat pelan agar tidak membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

Lampu kamar yang sudah dimatikan membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengatur langkah, Sasuke harus konsentrasi mengawasi tata letak kamar kosnya dengan dibantu cahaya dari luar agar tidak menabrak apapun.

Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu bernafas lega begitu tubuhnya merasakan empuknya kasur. Malam ini biarkan ia tidur tanpa mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu, ia sudah terlalu lelah dan matanya sudah terasa berat dan ingin segera tidur.

Namun sebuah notifikasi _Instagram_ kembali menarik kesadarannya. Malas-malasan, Sasuke meraih _Smartphone_ -nya dan mengecilkan _volume_ serta pencahayaannya terlebih dahulu agar sinar HP-nya tidak menyakiti mata dalam kegelapan kamar.

 **Kau sempurna, sesempurna langit malam di kota Kyoto. Aku baru saja dipertemukan dengan Malaikat. Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Aku sangat bahagia!**

 _Caption_ sebuah unggahan dengan foto kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Kyoto yang diambil dari ketinggian. Akun _Instagram_ Naruto baru saja mengunggahnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan menandai akunnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum dari bibir tipisnya. Hatinya menghangat membaca kalimat sederhana namun sangat berkesan dari Naruto itu.

Sasuke memberi tanda ' _love_ ' untuk foto Naruto dan segera memberi komentar ' _Oyasumi_ ' sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba tidur.

Sasuke luput menyadari akun dengan nama 'shisui93' juga ikut me- _like_ unggahan tersebut.

 **つづく**

Hanya ingin berterima kasih atas review, favorit, dan follow cerita aku sebelumnya... ingin membalas tapi apa daya aplikasi di HP-ku belum bisa untuk mengirim dan membalas pesan.

Tapi aku sangat sangat senang dengan apresiasi kalian... _arigataou_ ~

Silahkan menikmati cerita baru SasShin ini, semoga kalian suka~

Update besok, ini hanya _Twoshot_

Dan maaf kalau amburadul, sudah saya edit tapi karena semuanya dilakukan hanya lewat HP jadi kadang banyak yang nggak sesuai...

Salam

SasShin


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meeting by SasShin**

 **BoysLove NaruSasu**

 _Based on True Story_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih berdiri di balik pintu kaca hotel ketika dilihatnya dari kejauhan Sasuke turun dari sepeda motor namun ada pemuda lain bersamanya. Pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi menyerupai buah nanas sekaligus si pengendara, Sasuke menyerahkan helm hitamnya kepada pemuda tersebut.

Keduanya tampak mengobrol sebentar dengan begitu akrab, Naruto juga melihat Sasuke yang tertawa sebentar mendengar si pemuda berambut hitam itu melontarkan sebuah candaan. Wajah pemuda itu lumayan tampan, dan hati Naruto panas saat dilihatnya pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, keduanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali menjalankan motor Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke menghubunginya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri pemuda itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto kembali menyimpan _handphone_ -nya ke saku celana.

" _Ohayou_!" Sapa Sasuke dengan wajah cerah.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan ringan, tanpa senyum sedikit pun di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening melihat respon dingin Naruto. Sebelum bertanya, suara khas Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali?" Naruto bertanya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Matanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil mendengus kasar begitu menyadari sikap aneh Naruto. Sasuke tahu pria itu tengah cemburu.

"Dia Shikamaru, teman sekamarku yang sudah sering aku ceritakan kepada kakak!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Senyum ramahnya tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya mendapati sikap dingin Naruto.

"Oh, kau tidak pernah bilang jika temanmu itu berwajah tampan!" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Hah?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang masih memasang wajah dingin. Menggeleng-geleng kesal dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Sasuke segera angkat kaki dari halaman gedung mewah itu.

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba pergi, dengan panik pria beranak satu itu segera mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto segera menahan lengan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Hatinya ngilu ketika mendapati wajah tampan itu terlihat marah.

"Sas, aku hanya terkejut ternyata Shikamaru yang kau ceritakan itu sangat tampan... dan... dan kalian terlihat sangat akrab tadi. Kau tertawa begitu lepas kepadanya dan... dan kulihat tatapannya padamu..." Naruto menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam menusuknya.

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar, Naruto mencoba meredakan emosinya. "OK! Aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap seperti tadi!" Ucapnya akhirnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Pemuda itu tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria dewasa di hadapannya itu bisa bersikap kekanakan begitu hanya gara-gara cemburu.

"Kakak tahu, jika aku disuruh memilih antara kakak atau Shikamaru, jujur saja untuk saat ini aku pasti akan memilih Shikamaru!" Kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Naruto mengernyit miris mendengar kalimat jujur Sasuke. "Dia temanku sejak SMA, dia selalu ada di saat aku butuh bantuan, dia orang terdekatku yang selalu bisa diandalkan selama aku kuliah di Kyoto! Satu-satunya orang yang paling bisa aku percayai selama di sini, bahkan kakak tidak punya hak untuk cemburu padanya!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" Mohon Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

Sasuke mendengus panjang, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

"Dia sahabatku yang sangat berharga, dan satu-satunya temanku yang tidak aku biarkan mengetahui sisi lain dariku ini. Jangan pernah libatkan dia dalam dunia menjijikan ini! Mengerti?" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan.

"Aku mengerti! Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku!" Sahut Naruto dengan penuh nada menyesal.

Akhirnya Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tidak tega juga melihat wajah menyesal Naruto lama-lama.

Melihat Sasuke yang mulai luluh Naruto mengajak Sasuke kembali ke hotel untuk mengambil mobil yang sudah ia sewa dari pihak hotel.

Rencananya hari ini Naruto akan berbelanja beberapa barang-barang interior, Naruto memilih untuk menyewa mobil saja, tidak mungkin ia membawa barang-barang berukuran besar itu hanya dengan motor Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke datang diantar Shikamaru tadi pagi dan pertengkaran kecil itu pun terjadi.

Selama di perjalanan, Sasuke masih memilih diam dan hanya sesekali berbicara untuk menunjukan jalan. Naruto sering mengusap wajah _tan_ -nya frustasi menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke.

Keduanya sudah beberapa kali bertengkar selama mereka saling mengenal di media sosial. Naruto sudah hapal betapa dinginnya Sasuke jika anak itu sudah marah.

Sasuke selalu mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilannya sampai berhari-hari jika mereka tengah bertengkar, jika membalas pun Sasuke akan memperlakukannya begitu dingin seperti kepada orang asing.

Dan menghadapi secara langsung sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Sas, _please_! Maafkan aku, OK! Aku menyesal sudah bertingkah menyebalkan tadi, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku cemburu kepada Shikamaru seperti itu sedangkan kau sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku! Aku, aku hanya sangat ketakutan, aku takut kau pergi dariku!" Pinta Naruto dengan suara memelas.

Ia berusaha mengintip Sasuke yang terus-menerus menatap jendela, tidak sedikitpun meliriknya. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sasu-"

"Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Sasuke memotong kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Naruto.

Gusar, Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko berukuran besar. Memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman toko tersebut.

Naruto tidak langsung turun dan menahan kunci mobil ketika Sasuke hendak membuka pintu. Sasuke menghadiahinya tatapan tajam yang teramat dingin.

"Waktuku tinggal 4 hari di sini, dan aku tidak mau melewatkannya dengan bertengkar seperti ini denganmu!" Katanya tanpa gentar sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Aku menyadari kesalahanku, dan aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya! Jadi kumohon, Sasuke... maafkan aku!" Katanya sambil menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi mobil. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan hatinya dan mendengarkan semua kata-kata Naruto dengan pikiran tenang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Setiap kali bertengkar denganmu aku tidak bisa konsentrasi melakukan apapun! Kau sudah sering kan mendengar kabar kurang menyenangkan dariku setiap kali kita bertengkar, dan itu benar-benar terjadi, Sasuke! Aku tidak mengarang cerita agar kau memaafkanku!" Suara Naruto semakin terdengar panik.

Ya. Sasuke sudah hapal setiap kali ia dan Naruto bertengkar pasti ada-ada saja hal buruk yang terjadi pada pria itu. Proyek batal lah, bertengkar dengan istri lah, sampai kecelakaan kecil menimpa pria itu.

Sasuke sering merasa ragu dan tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi kemudian ada sebersit rasa takut di hatinya jika apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu semua benar-benar terjadi. Dan jika memang itu benar maka dialah penyebab semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa Naruto, dan dia merasa harus bertanggungjawab untuk itu.

Itulah alasan sampai saat ini mereka masih berhubungan, karena akhirnya Sasukelah yang mengalah dan mau memaafkan dan berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu.

Kadang ia mengutuk sifatnya yang terlalu gampang merasa kasihan.

"Masuklah dan selesaikan dulu belanjaan kakak, kita akan selesaikan urusan kita setelahnya!" Kata Sasuke belum mau menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pria itu mengalah, dan membuka kunci mobil. Udara pengap dari luar terasa di kulit begitu Sasuke membuka pintu mobil.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke sebelum bocah itu turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian dulu, tapi aku memohon dengan sangat kepadamu, Sasuke. Aku berharap setelah aku selesai membeli keperluanku, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini lagi, OK!"

Sasuke akhirnya bersedia menatap balik Naruto, dan anak berkulit putih itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Senyum lega menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto. Pria itu pun segera masuk ke dalam toko dan membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan diri.

Sasuke mengawasi Naruto sampai pria itu memasuki toko. Mendengus panjang.

Mata malamnya memindai area di sekitar toko. Dirinya memang butuh mendinginkan hati dan pikirannya, dan sepertinya segelas jus buah di seberang jalan bisa membantunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, remaja berzodiak Leo itupun menyebrang jalan dan segera memesan satu gelas jus tomat.

 **NARUSASU**

Naruto tertegun beberapa saat begitu membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke tengah tertidur pulas di kursi penumpang di samping kursinya.

Keningnya berkeringat dan rambut di bagian pelipis dan dekat telingapun terlihat basah karena keringat menandakan bahwa remaja itu sudah cukup lama tertidur di dalam mobil. Kaca depan mobil memantulkan panasnya matahari dan mengenai wajah anak itu, Naruto tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Ia sadar jika ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk berbelanja sampai-sampai Sasuke ketiduran menunggunya.

Meskipun Naruto sudah menaiki mobil sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengusik Sasuke, suara keras pintu ketika ia menutup mobil tetap saja membangunkan anak itu.

Dengan mata setengah menutup Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" _Sorry_!" Ucap Naruto yang tidak enak hati karena sudah membangunkan Sasuke.

Menguap kecil, Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. Kepala bermahkota hitam jabrig itu berputar melihat ke arah belakang mobil, tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari ia kembali menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum memandanginya.

"Mana belanjaannya?"

"Besok akan langsung dikirim ke Tokyo oleh pemilik toko," sahut Naruto sambil meraih _smartphone_ bermerek nama buah dari saku belakang celananya.

Pria yang lahir di bulan kesepuluh itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya mendengar grutuan Sasuke.

Anak itu mengatakan 'apa gunanya menyewa mobil kalau pada akhirnya tidak digunakan?' dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya.

Naruto tidak menanggapi Sasuke karena saat ini ia tengah asyik mengutak-atik HP-nya. Setelah membuka aplikasi yang ia cari, ia segera mengarahkan benda kotak pipih itu ke hadapan Sasuke.

Gerutuan Sasuke berhenti seketika, menyadari jika wajahnya sudah dipotret tanpa izin, delikan galak ia arahkan kepada si tersangka.

"Apaan sih, Kak!" Katanya sambil berusaha merebut ponsel berwarna hitam itu namun sayang ia kurang cepat. Naruto sudah menyimpan kembali HP-nya ke tempat semula.

"Kau menakjubkan ketika baru bangun tidur, Sas... harus kuabadikan!" Jawaban usil Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajah tampan Naruto sampai ia melajukan mobilnya ke jalan utama, ia merasa senang dan lega melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Mungkin suasana hatinya membaik setelah dibawa tidur.

Nada-nada santai dari salah satu _band Indie_ mengalun merdu dari pemutar musik di dalam mobil. Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip-kedip seperti masih mengantuk, ia tak sadar wajah lucunya terlalu sering dilirik nakal oleh si pengendara mobil.

"Jam 3 kurang 10 menit lagi, mau langsung ke kampus atau gimana?" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Boleh deh!" Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Remaja itu masih nyaman bersandar pada empuknya sandaran mobil.

Mobil mereka berhenti, di depan mereka sederetan mobil berbagai model dan warna juga tengah berhenti karena jauh di depan sana lampu lalu lintas tengah berwarna merah. 357, itu yang tertera di layar kotak kecil di pinggir jalan. Hitungan mundur sebelum lampu hijau menyala.

"Dengan kondisi macet begini aku tidak yakin kau akan sampai kelas tepat waktu! Kalau terlalu lama telat, memangnya kau boleh masuk kelas?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah mengeringkan wajahnya dengan selembar _tissu_.

"Iya juga, sih!" Sahutan datar Sasuke berikan.

Ia melempar _tissu_ yang sudah kotor itu ke tempat sampah kecil di belakang kursi pengemudi. "Panaaass!" gerutunya mulai sewot.

Setahu Naruto, pemuda kesayangannya itu memang tidak suka dengan udara panas. Hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke berasal dari desa kecil di kaki gunung yang berudara dingin.

"Maaf, tidak ada air minum atau semacamnya. Bahkan kau belum makan siang dari tadi," ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh sesal.

Karena ia yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di toko furnitur tadi, Sasuke sampai melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai tanda jika ia tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan saja ke Shikamaru, tanya kelas kalian sudah dimulai belum. Kira-kira memungkinkan untuk ikut kelas atau tidak," saran Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto beberapa saat. Tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya.

Senang mengetahui fakta jika pria itu sudah tidak cemburu lagi kepada sahabatnya. Ia segera mengirim pesan sesuai saran Naruto tadi.

 **Shika, aku terjebak macet!** **Ibuki-sensei sudah masuk kelas belum?**

 **15.01**

 **Belum.** **Kau terjebak macet di mana?**

 **15.03**

 **Sekitaran GOR kota.**

 **15.04**

 **Jauh!**

 **15.04**

Sasuke tersenyum miris membaca pesan super singkat dari Shikamaru. Ya memang dari tempatnya sekarang sampai ke kampus cukup jauh, sekitar 20 menit dengan kondisi jalanan normal. Pasti akan jauh lebih lama kalau terjebak macet.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto kembali bersuara. Heran dengan ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Katanya sih dosennya belum datang, tapi nggak tau juga!" Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

Naruto mendesah berat. 134 detik lagi. Cuaca panas membuat AC mobil kurang begitu berfungsi.

"Boruto, putra kakak sudah kelas berapa sekarang?" Sasuke membuka pertanyaan untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendapat pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Keduanya memang sering membicarakan tentang Uzumaki Boruto, putra semata wayang Naruto. Naruto bahkan sering mengirimkan foto anaknya kepada Sasuke.

"Naik ke kelas dua," sahut Naruto sambil menyerahkan _smartphone_ -nya ke Sasuke.

Remaja itu segera membuka-buka _gallery_ untuk melihat-lihat foto anak Naruto yang berusia 7 tahun itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke asyik dengan HP Naruto, kata-kata 'lucuuu' dan 'imutnyaaa' sering terdengar dari mulutnya. Naruto terbahak setiap kali Sasuke merasa gemas dengan kelucuan Boruto.

Sebagai info saja, Uzumaki Boruto merupakan model cilik di Tokyo. Dia sering dipakai sebagai model baju anak-anak dari _brand_ ternama. Wajahnya sering menghiasi majalah-majalah _fashion. Like father like son_ , ayahnya terkenal di dunia bisnis dan sang anak terkenal di dunia _fashion_ walaupun usianya masih sangat belia.

Sasuke berhenti pada sebuah foto keluarga, Naruto, Boruto, dan seorang wanita anggun yang tampak berfoto dengan latar sebuah tempat wisata. Senyum lembut terbit di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kakak memiliki keluarga yang harmonis. Istri kakak juga sangat cantik dan keibuan!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap layar HP di mana foto keluarga itu terpampang.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

Naruto juga sudah mengetahui bagaimana kondisi keluarga Sasuke. Orang tua Sasuke sudah lama bercerai, ia hanya tinggal bersama sang ibu. Walaupun Sasuke mengaku sering juga bertemu sang ayah, tapi dengan hubungan kedua orangtuanya yang tidak akur sering kali membuat Sasuke bersedih.

 **Thing!**

HP Sasuke berbunyi. Shikamaru kembali mengirim pesan. Bersamaan dengan lampu lalu lintas yang menyala hijau. Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

 **Lucky!**

 **15.08**

Pesan singkat dari Shikamaru, teman sekamarnya itu juga mengirim pesan terusan dari ketua kelasnya jika kelas hari ini kosong karena Ibuki-sensei sedang ada dinas di luar kota untuk 5 hari ke depan. Kuliah mungkin akan diganti pada hari lain setelah sang dosen kembali mengajar.

 **Yes!!!**

 **15.09**

 **Senang amat!**

 **15.09**

 **Belikan makan siang sekalian lah, Sas! Warung biasa tutup, malas cari makan.**

 **15.10**

Sasuke menunjukan isi percakapannya dengan Shikamaru kepada Naruto. Pria usia 37 tahun itu tertawa keras dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi bilang ke Shikamaru kalau kita mungkin akan lama sampai kos!" Katanya. Sasuke mengangguk cepat dan segera fokus dengan ponselnya lagi.

 **OK!**

 **Tapi agak lama nggak apa-apa ya!**

 **15.11**

 **Jam?**

 **15.11**

 **Limaan mungkin.**

 **15.11**

 **Maaannn!**

 **15.12**

Sasuke tertawa geli membaca pesan terakhir dari Shikamaru. Naruto sampai melirik heran melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke. Tapi karena ia tahu Sasuke tengah mengobrol dengan Shikamaru, dirinya berusaha untuk mengerti.

 **Serius lah, Sas!**

 **15.12**

 **Udah lapar banget ya?**

 **15.12**

 **Belum banget sih.**

 **15.13**

 **Tahanlah dulu!**

 **Kuusahakan sebelum jam lima.**

 **15.13**

 **OK!**

 **15.13**

Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

Mobil yang mereka naiki masih melaju dengan lambat akibat padatnya jalan sore itu.

"Lalu, mau makan di mana?" Naruto bertanya dengan senyum _charming_ ciri khasnya.

Sasuke meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal-pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di dalam mobil.

"Entahlah, aku tak ada ide!" Jawabnya sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya. Bunyi konstan terdengar dari sana.

Naruto membuka aplikasi ' _browser_ ' di HP-nya. Untuk beberapa saat ia membagi fokus antara menyetir dengan layar HP-nya. Setelah mendapat yang ia inginkan, ia tunjukan ke Sasuke apa yang tertera di layar berukuran 5' _inc_ itu.

Foto sebuah _restaurant_ yang cukup terkenal terpampang apik di hadapan Sasuke.

"Mau makan di situ?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi kurang yakin.

"Pemiliknya adalah temanku, dia menyuruhku datang kalau aku ke Kyoto. Ya mumpung lagi di sini, tak ada salahnya aku ke sana!" Sahut Naruto santai.

Terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya takjub. Pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng-geleng geli mendengar bisikan tertahan Sasuke saat anak itu mengatakan ' _tapi pasti di sana mahal-mahal banget_ ' sambil mengerutkan kening lucu.

Walaupun Naruto berkali-kali mengatakan jika dia yang akan membayar semua biaya acara mainnya dengan Sasuke, anak itu selalu menolak.

Kadang Naruto sampai heran kenapa ada orang yang bersikeras menolak menerima uang darinya. Hanya Sasukelah yang bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tapi Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk kali ini dialah yang akan membayar, tidak peduli dengan penolakan Sasuke nanti.

"Karena ini aku yang mengusulkan, aku yang akan mentraktir!" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata. "Eh tapi bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Apakah dia mau makan di sana?"

"Tenang. Dia pemakan segala kok!" Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dengan gemas tangan besar itu mengacak-acak surai kelam Sasuke. Wajah cemberut dari remaja tampan itu menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

" _Call_! Kita ke sana ya!" Naruto mengkonfirmasi dan dijawab anggukan penuh semangat dari Sasuke.

 **NARUSASU**

Sasuke diantar kembali ke kos hampir pukul 7 malam. Tapi karena tadi Shikamaru sudah mengirim pesan jika ia sudah membeli makan bersama teman kos yang lain Sasuke tidak perlu terburu-buru. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap membawakan makan malam untuknya dan Shikamaru dari _restaurant_ milik temannya itu.

Malam ini Naruto ada acara bersama teman-teman bisnisnya sehingga ia mengembalikan Sasuke lebih cepat. Namun segudang rencana sudah mereka buat untuk hari esok, Naruto sudah memutuskan akan benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya di Kyoto bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke akan bertanya kepada Shikamaru dan teman-teman kosnya yang lain tentang tempat-tempat indah di Kyoto.

Setelah memastikan mobil Naruto sudah tidak terlihat, pemuda itu memasuki halaman kosnya dengan penuh semangat. Kantong plastik besar bertuliskan nama _restaurant_ terkenal tertenteng apik di tangan kanannya.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Shikamaru berlari kecil ke arahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu keluar dari salah satu kamar milik teman kosnya, mungkin pemuda itu tengah bertandang ke kamar lain, pikir Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menyapa Shikamaru sekaligus memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya, pemuda dengan tindikan di telinganya itu sudah mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah serius.

"Shisui sudah menunggumu di kamar!"

Senyum dan semangat Sasuke menghilang seketika.

つづく

 _Gomen_ nggak jadi _Twoshot_ , _chapter_ depan tamatnya. Besok akan _update_ lagi

 _Arigatou review_ dan _fav_ -nya, _minna_ ~ sekali lagi maaf belum bisa balas, _via_ HP syusaaahhh~

Salam

SasShin


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meeting by SasShin**

 **NaruSasu**

 _based on true story_

"Aku akan menyuruhnya pergi kalau kau tidak ingin menemuinya," kata Shikamaru begitu melihat keceriaan menghilang dari wajah Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengamati wajah temannya, setiap kali ada pemuda yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke itu pasti wajah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berubah tegang dan murung.

Tidak perlu memiliki otak jenius untuk menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan pemuda bernama Shisui itu.

Sekali melihat saja Shikamaru tahu jika Shisui itu adalah pemuda yang aneh. Begitu protektif kepada Sasuke, suka memaksa, dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah pemuda itu tidak suka jika dirinya berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Tidak heran jika Sasuke seperti ketakutan atau terganggu jika pemuda itu datang menemuinya. Karena ada yang tidak benar dari cara pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu bersikap kepada Sasuke.

"Dia sudah lama?" Tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam lama.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Baru saja, mungkin lima menit sebelum kau pulang," jawabnya.

"Aku akan segera menyuruhnya pergi!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamar kosnya di lantai dua.

"Aku ada di kamar Shino kalau kau butuh sesuatu!" seru pemuda bermarga Nara saat Sasuke sampai di tangga teratas.

Pintu kamarnya dan Shikamaru tidak tertutup, dan Sasuke melihat sepasang sepatu asing di depan pintu yang bukan miliknya maupun milik Shikamaru.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum menemui tamunya.

Pemuda di dalam kamar segera bangun dari acara tidurannya begitu Sasuke memasuki kamar. Pemuda dengan ciri fisik yang hampir serupa dengan Sasuke hanya berbeda gaya rambut itu segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah meletakan kantong plastiknya di dekat dispenser yang menyala.

"Seharian ini kau ke mana?" Tanya Shisui, sepupu jauh Sasuke langsung mengintrogasi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sahut Sasuke sambil meletakan tas ranselnya di samping lemari kecil milik Shikamaru.

Mengabaikan sepenuhnya sosok sang sepupu.

"Siapa laki-laki di _Instagram_ itu? Kenalanmu? Kalian ketemuan?" Lagi-lagi serentetan pertanyaan diarahkan kepada Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke bersedia menatap wajah lumayan tampan sang sepupu. Wajahnya terlihat marah, namun Sasuke lebih marah dari pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti _stalker_ menjijikan begitu!" Umpatnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan orang asing, Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu kan isi kepala orang itu, mungkin saja dia memiliki niat yang tidak baik terhadapmu!" Kata Shisui dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras.

Sasuke menggeleng kasar, dia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan sikap sepupunya itu terhadapnya.

Dengan tajam ditatapnya mata yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu.

"Dengar! Kau bukan kakak atau orang tuaku, jadi kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku! Menjauhlah dariku dan janga-!!!"

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah didorong kasar sampai punggungnya menabrak kerasnya dinding. Wajah murka Shisui tepat berada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku punya hak atasmu, Sasuke! Jika kau ingat malam 4 tahun yang lalu, aku berhak atas semuanya dari dirimu sejak malam itu!" Ucapnya dengan nada seperti geraman.

Sasuke menampar keras pipi kiri Shisui. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya.

Shisui mencengkram tangan kanan Sasuke yang digunakan untuk menampar pipinya tadi dan menahannya di tembok. Lengan kanannya semakin menekan dada atas Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan. Sasuke kesulitan mengambil nafas.

Sebuah deheman keras terdengar dari pintu kamar. Saat keduanya menoleh, Shikamaru tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar di pintu. Menatap tajam ke arah Shisui.

"Bersikaplah sopan di kamar orang lain!" Katanya tanpa nada.

Shisui melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu terbatuk keras begitu nafasnya tidak lagi tersumbat.

Uchiha yang lebih dewasa menghampiri Shikamaru dengan tatapan sengit, namun yang ditatap tidak sedikitpun menunjukan ekspresinya.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain!" Katanya mengancam.

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Aku berhak ikut campur jika kau melakukan kekerasan di dalam kamarku!" Balasnya tanpa rasa takut sidikitpun melihat wajah marah Shisui.

"Sialan!" Shisui meraih kerah baju Shikamaru dan berniat melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah yang masih tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Tapi Sasuke segera mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku minta kau segera pergi dari sini! Kau tidak diterima di tempat ini!" Bentak Sasuke tajam.

Melihat situasi yang tidak menguntungkannya, Shisui pun memilih segera angkat kaki dari kamar Sasuke. Ia pergi begitu saja bahkan tanpa mengenakan sepatunya, benda hitam itu tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki Shikamaru.

Dengan emosi Sasuke meraih benda itu dan membuangnya dari lantai dua. Shisui yang baru saja sampai di bawah menatap sepatunya yang tergeletak menyedihkan di tanah. Dengan geram ia menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru di lantai atas. Ketiganya saling tatap dengan sengit sampai akhirnya Shisui mengambil kedua sepatunya dan pergi dengan bunyi desingan motornya yang memekakan telinga.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Hancur sudah harinya gara-gara sepupunya itu. Ia melirik teman sekamarnya yang sudah memasuki kamar. Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sasuke, tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya.

Sasuke merasa cemas jika Shikamaru mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Shisui tadi, ingin bertanya tapi ragu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Shikamaru masuk kamar.

"Kau habis dari sana?" Tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah kantong plastik yang tadi dibawa Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Shikamaru, wajahnya kembali ceria. Ia segera meraih kantong plastik berwarna putih tersebut dan meletakannya di depan pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Hn! Dan temanku membelikannya untuk makan malam kita," sahut Sasuke sambil membukanya, memberikan satu kotak makan kepada temannya.

"Wow! Makan enak nih!" Pemuda Nara itu segera membuka kotak makan itu dan mendapati berbagai menu _seafood_ melingkari segenggam nasi.

Mata kuacinya berbinar seketika. Emosinya langsung mereda begitu mendapati makanan lezat tersaji di depannya.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah asyik dengan menu makan malamnya, Sasuke tanpa sadar bernafas lega.

Sepertinya Shikamaru memang tidak mendengar apapun pembicaraannya dengan Shisui tadi. Hatinya merasa benar-benar lega, ia senang karena sahabat baiknya tidak mengetahui rahasia terburuknya.

 **NARUSASU**

Naruto memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan lemah. Ia terduduk lama di tepi ranjang. Tanpa minat ia membuka ponselnya dan membuka _direct message_ di aplikasi _Instagram_.

Satu pesan dari sebuah akun yang ia terima beberapa jam yang lalu berhasil menghancurkan _mood_ -nya.

 **Bisakah kita bertemu?** **Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!** **Hubungi aku kalau kau bisa!** **Aku Shisui, kekasihnya Sasuke.**

 **20.37**

Naruto tahu siapa Shisui itu. Sasuke pernah bercerita tentang pemuda yang merupakan sepupunya itu, dan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda bernama Shisui itu kepada Sasuke.

Hatinya terasa begitu panas karena mengetahui laki-laki brengsek itu menghubunginya, dan Naruto yakin, pemuda itu sedang berusaha mencari masalah dengannya.

Naruto tidak mau salah mengambil langkah karena akan berakibat buruk bagi Sasuke. Tapi menerima tantangan secara langsung begini dari orang yang baginya merupakan saingannya, rasanya Naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membalas pesan dari Shisui.

 **Temui aku dua hari lagi di depan Hotel Kyoto pukul 9 malam!** **Kita selesaikan semuanya**!

 **22.44**

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke lepas darinya apalagi sampai jatuh ke pelukan pemuda brengsek macam Shisui. Naruto sudah siap dengan tantangan apapun dari saudara jauh Sasuke itu.

 **つづく**

Maaf, lagi-lagi belum tamat... _chapter_ depan beneran tamat!

Nanti siang _update_ _chap_ terakhir...

Salam

SasShin


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Meeting by SasShin**

 **NaruSasu**

 _Based on true story_

 _Final chapter_

Dua hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat bagi Naruto. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke terasa begitu menyenangkan dan membuatnya lupa waktu.

Tanpa terasa besok adalah waktunya kembali ke Konoha, dan itu berarti nanti malam adalah waktu perjanjiannya dengan Shisui.

Karena ia sudah punya janji bertemu dengan Shisui pukul 9 malam, Naruto terpaksa mengantar Sasuke kembali ke kos sebelum waktu perjanjiannya. Mereka baru pulang dari salah satu tempat wisata terkenal di Kyoto, selama satu malam Naruto mengajak Sasuke menginap di sebuah _cottage_ untuk menikmati keindahan alam di kaki gunung paling aktif di Jepang.

Bagi Sasuke, pengalaman satu malam di sebuah tempat wisata terkenal adalah sebuah pengalaman yang sangat berharga. Jika tidak diajak oleh Naruto mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa menginap di sana mengingat biaya satu malam sama dengan biaya hidupnya selama satu bulan di Kyoto.

"Wow, aku senang sekali bisa mengunjungi sekaligus tidur di Akayama _Village_ , Kak! Tempatnya ternyata memang seindah di berbagai foto yang selama ini aku lihat!"

Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang keindahan alam di gunung Akayama. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat wajah ceria Sasuke. "Seriusan, Kak jika salah satu pemilik tempat itu adalah kenalan kakak?" Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah polos Sasuke ketika menanyakan hal itu. "Aku jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan kakak orang yang penting ya di Tokyo? Habisnya temannya atau kenalannya pasti orang-orang penting dan sukses semua!" Lanjutnya penuh semangat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala geli merespon cerita Sasuke.

"Kebetulan saja, Sas... teman-temanku bisa menjadi orang sukses semua," katanya rendah hati.

Sasuke mengulum senyum mendengar kata-kata bijak Naruto.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol, Sasuke tidak sadar jika mobil sudah berhenti di depan kos-nya dari tadi.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau bisa terus bersama denganmu, tapi aku harus bilang kalau kita sudah sampai di kosmu dari tadi, Pangeran!" Kata Naruto setelah beberapa saat.

Sasuke segera menyadari jika mobil sudah berhenti, senyum lebar terbit di wajah tampannya.

"Iya," katanya dengan senyum geli. "Ya sudah deh, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Kak! Kakak juga langsung istirahat ya begitu sampai hotel, besok kakak kan pulang ke Tokyo pagi-pagi sekali?" sambil membereskan barang-barangnya Sasuke terus berbicara untuk menasehati Naruto.

"Iya iyaaa, Sayang!" Sahut Naruto ikut turun dari mobil mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap heran Naruto yang justru mengikutinya memasuki halaman kosnya.

Naruto berdehem pelan sebelum memulai pembicaraan serius. Sasuke juga langsung memasang wajah serius melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sasuke, soal perasaanku yang waktu itu. Aku masih akan terus menunggu jawaban darimu," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipi bergarisnya canggung.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih lurus menatap mata Naruto.

"Ada satu hal yang masih sangat ingin aku pastikan!"

"OK... silahkan!" Kata Sasuke memberi izin.

"Apa kau yakin sedang tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun? Atau mungkin kau sudah suka dengan seseorang,"

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seseorang! Dan aku juga sedang tidak suka pada seseorang, kalaupun mungkin ada seseorang yang tengah menarik hatiku orang itu pasti kakak!" Kata Sasuke dengan yakin.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras seperti hendak berteriak. Naruto merasa lega luar biasa.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Shisui nanti. Hanya jawaban itu yang sedang ia ingin pastikan, dan untuk saat ini ia sudah memiliki jawabannya.

"Baiklah! Hanya itu yang ingin aku pastikan, dan aku sudah sangat puas sekarang!" Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke. "Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang, langsung istirahat dan jangan begadang ya!"

"OK, Kak! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Sasuke masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sampai mobil Naruto tidak terlihat lagi. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya, Sasuke menyadari jika dari kemarin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Naruto. Pria itu lebih pendiam dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan apapun itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh Sasuke ketahui.

Kalau Naruto tidak ingin bercerita maka Sasuke pun tidak berani untuk bertanya. Sasuke hanya berharap jika pria itu baik-baik saja.

 **NARUSASU**

Ketika Naruto sampai di halaman hotel ternyata Shisui sudah menunggunya. Pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir gerbang utama, luput dari pengawasan para petugas keamanan.

Setelah Naruto memberikan kunci mobil kepada petugas hotel, pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan santai menghampiri Shisui.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama!" Kata Naruto begitu sampai di depan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Tidak usah basa-basi! Kita langsung saja ke masalah utama!" Tidak ada keramahan, Shisui langsung berdiri menantang di depan pria yang jauh lebih tua di depannya. "Jauhi Sasuke!"

Naruto masih bersikap santai meski lawan bicaranya tengah dibakar amarah.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, tapi Sasuke adalah milikku! Dan aku sangat tidak suka jika ada yang berani mendekati milikku!" Kata Shisui dengan wajah memerah dan tangan mengepal.

Naruto manatap Shisui lurus-lurus. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajah tampannya. Tapi jika Shisui mau menatap mata biru Naruto secara teliti, dia akan bisa melihat kemarahan yang begitu besar.

Sebelum menyahuti kemarahan Shisui, Naruto mengusap wajahnya secara perlahan, berusaha untuk meredakan gejolak amarah di hatinya.

"Aku juga bukan seseorang yang suka merebut milik orang lain!" Katanya dengan nada tenang. "Aku sangat tahu jika Sasuke bukan milik siapa-siapa! Dan kamu, aku sangat tahu jika kau bukan kekasih Sasuke!"

Masih tenang namun Shisui bisa dengan jelas merasakan tekanan dari setiap kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu siapa kau dan aku juga tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke!" Kali ini kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat.

Kali ini entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat sulit menahan amarahnya, ingatan tentang Sasuke yang bercerita tentang masa lalu buruknya dengan sang sepupu selalu berhasil membakar amarah Naruto.

"Jadi Sasuke sudah memberitahumu, hah? Seharusnya kau jadi sadar diri untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah jadi milik-"

Belum selesai kata-kata Shisui, tinjuan keras sudah mendarat kuat di hidung Shisui. pemuda 25 tahun itu terjungkal tidak elit gara-gara pukulan Naruto di wajahnya.

Begitu ia mendongak, ia melihat pria pirang itu tengah menatapnya bengis.

"Sebenarnya satu pukulan saja belum cukup untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sasuke, Brengsek! Tapi karena kau merupakan sepupu Sasuke aku masih berbaik hati padamu!" Kata Naruto mendesis marah, puas sekali ketika dilihatnya darah keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibir Shisui. "Kau memanfaatkan kondisi keluarga dan mental lemah Sasuke untuk kepuasanmu sendiri, merusaknya sampai ia harus terjerumus ke dalam dunia menjijikan ini! Kau! Kau adalah Bajingan Busuk yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sasuke!"

Dengan cukup kasar Naruto menarik kerah baju Shisui sampai pemuda itu berdiri, keduanya kini saling menatap dengan sengit.

"Mungkin kau hanya bisa mengancamku, tapi kalau aku, aku bukan hanya sekedar mengancam! Ingat ini baik-baik, sampai kau berani menyakiti Sasuke lagi aku benar-benar akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka! Kau mungkin belum mengenal siapa aku, tapi aku akan memperingatimu, lebih baik kau yang menjauh dari Sasuke! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak pernah menarik kembali kata-kataku!"

Shisui hanya bisa terdiam mendapat tatapan mata segelap dan setajam itu, pemuda itu sekuat tenaga berdiri ketika dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan kerah bajunya. Shisui mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah, rasa nyeri yang sangat menyakitkan terasa di bagian wajahnya itu. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Shisui mendengus kesal. Ancaman sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi pria itu. Akhirnya Shisui melancarkan rencana terakhirnya untuk mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Apakah kau berpikir jika Sasuke serius denganmu?" Shisui berseru cukup keras sampai ia yakin didengar oleh pria muda yang beberapa langkah lagi mencapai teras hotel.

Senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya yang terluka melihat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun begitu, pria yang bersangkutan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Shisui dengan semangat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Anak itu hanya penasaran, dia tidak akan bertahan hanya dengan satu orang saja, begitu ia bosan kepadamu, dengan mudah Sasuke akan meninggalkanmu!"

Shisui tidak sabar untuk mengetahui reaksi si lawan bicara, pemuda itu yakin Naruto akan sangat marah gara-gara ucapannya. Namun, setelah beberapa saat berlalu masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. _Bisnisman_ itu justru kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki hotel tanpa membalas provokasinya.

" _Shit_!" Rutuk Shisui kalut.

 **NARUSASU**

"Lain kali kau yang harus main ke Tokyo! Aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan sepenuh hati,"

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di bandara pukul tujuh pagi. Sebentar lagi pesawat Naruto akan berangkat, mengantar pria sukses itu kembali ke Ibukota.

"Ya. Akan kulihat nanti, apakah kira-kira aku bisa ke sana atau tidak saat liburan semester nanti," janji Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum puas dan mengacak surai kelam Sasuke.

"Ahhh aku masih ingin bersamamu, Sasukeee!" Erang pria berusia hampir kepala empat itu seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat sikap kekanakan sang 'kawan'.

"Mana kau masih menggantungkanku lagi! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat wajah aneh Naruto yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Apaan sih kakak ini?" Katanya sambil mendorong bahu lebar Naruto.

"Tapi tentu saja aku akan setia menunggu jawabanmu, selama apapun itu! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika perasaanku padamu itu tulus, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Lanjut Naruto kali ini dengan wajah serius. Sasuke tidak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya.

" _Stop it_! Ingat anak istri di rumah, Tuan!" Sahut Sasuke sambil mencibir ke arah lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap di depannya.

Naruto sedikit kesal dan memberikan cubitan kecil di perut pinggir Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan membalas memukul lengan Naruto yang masih terjulur di dekatnya.

"Sakit, Kakak!" Pekiknya dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto tertawa keras karenanya.

Terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara, memberitahukan jika penerbangan ke Tokyo akan segera tiba. Para penumpang sudah harus memasuki pesawat.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan pengumuman itu.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kakak pergi," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Ternyata Sasuke juga merasa sedikit berat untuk melepaskan Naruto.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," sahut Naruto dengan wajah sendu. Sasuke tidak senang melihatnya.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk ke Konoha akhir semester ini," katanya dengan harapan menghilangkan wajah sedih itu dari wajah tampan Naruto, dan sepertinya cukup berhasil karena tidak lama kemudian senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajah _tan_ Naruto.

"Aku akan sangat menantikannya!" Sahutnya dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Keduanya berbagi senyum lembut. Tiba-tiba Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya hangat.

Mata biru indahnya menatap lurus mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" Tanyanya masih dibarengi dengan senyum tampannya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka, tidak ada yang memperhatikan keduanya karena semua orang pun tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Bahkan Sasuke melihat banyak dua orang yang sesama lelaki saling berpelukan, wajar saja pasti mereka anggota keluarga yang tengah mengantar kepergian keluarganya. Jadi sepertinya akan terlihat sah-sah saja jika ia dan Naruto berpelukan di tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dan setelahnya pelukan erat segera ia terima dari si pria pirang. Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba itu tetapi akhirnya dengan senang hati Sasuke menyambut pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Terima kasih untuk segalanya!" Bisik Naruto selama pelukan keduanya. Suaranya terdengar pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa suara. Remaja 19 tahun itu harus berjinjit karena tinggi Naruto. "Mintalah perlindungan dari Shikamaru selama kamu di Kyoto, selama aku tidak ada di sisimu untuk melindungimu! Dan..." Sasuke merasakan pelukan Naruto yang semakin mengerat. "Tolong menjauhlah dari sepupumu itu! Aku tidak akan rela lahir batin kalau dia sampai bisa menyakitimu apalagi sampai menyentuhmu lagi!" lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar.

Sasuke mencoba melirik wajah Naruto walaupun itu sulit karena mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Sasuke merasa sedikit aneh mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyebut-nyebut Shisui, apalagi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat serius. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sedikit cemas dengan Naruto.

"Kakak?"

"Kumohon berjanjilah!" Bujuk Naruto sedikit memaksa.

Walaupun masih sedikit cemas dan penasaran, Sasuke toh akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Iya, Kak!"

Baru setelah ada pengumuman untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto bersedia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke. Keduanya melepas perpisahan dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. Dan sebuah janji untuk membuat pertemuan selanjutnya, secepatnya.

 **THE END**

 ** _Yatta_ ~**

 **Selesai sudah!**

Seperti yang aku tulis di atas, ini berdasarkan kisah nyata... dan coba tebak, siapakah si penulis di fanfic ini? Apakah Sasuke, atau Naruto, atau Shikamaru? Atau jangan-jangan malah Shisui??? hahahhaha

Kenapa hanya sampai di sini?

Penulis putuskan ceritanya hanya sampai di sini karena setelah itu hanya ada kencan-kencan biasa ala ala orang pacaran... boseeeennn...

Satu hal yang pengen penulis sampaikan, bagi para istri yang merasa jika sang suami setia dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya, tenang saja, baginya memang hanya ada anda satu-satunya perempuan di hatinya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka bermain, bisa saja ia membunuh kejenuhannya dengan sesama lelaki hahahahha

Bercanda... jangan diambil hati!

Sekian cerita kecil dari SasShin! Terima kasih atas _fav, follow_ , dan _review_ -nya... sangat membahagiakan dan maaf belum bisa membalas karena keterbatasan media.

Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya~

Jangan tekan tombol ' _back_ ' dulu, karena di bawah ini masih ada _extra story_ _~

 **OMAKE**

Naruto keluar dari bandara Narita saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Setelah membeli minuman dingin, pria itu segera menuju ke area parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan selama ia terbang ke Kyoto.

Akhirnya ia kembali juga ke kota kelahirannya itu. Seindah-indahnya Kyoto, Naruto tetap merasa lebih nyaman berada di kota terbesar di Jepang itu. Satu-satunya alasan ia berada cukup lama di Kyoto kemarin hanyalah untuk menemui Sasuke, walaupun ada beberapa urusan pekerjaan juga.

Mengingat Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa semangat kembali. Sebelum mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah, Naruto berinisiatif untuk memberi kabar kepada Sasuke terlebih dahulu jika ia sudah sampai di Tokyo dengan selamat.

Begitu ia mengaktifkan kembali HP-nya yang sebelumnya ia setel dalam mode pesawat, banyak sekali notifikasi yang membanjiri ponselnya. Terlalu malas untuk mengecek satu per satu, Naruto hanya membuka pesan dari 'Rumah' yang berada di urutan teratas.

Sepertinya putranya mengiriminya pesan.

 **Kalau Ayah pulang jangan lupa bawakan aku satu paket Berger ya! Kau pasti sudah tahu menu favoritku!**

 **10.23**

Naruto tertawa membaca pesan polos itu. Ia melirik kardus bertuliskan makanan siap saji pesanan sang anak. Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa untuk membelikan Boruto makanan kesukaannya itu setiap kali ia bepergian.

Setelah memberi balasan untuk Boruto, Naruto segera keluar dari aplikasi pesan itu dan berniat mencari nomor Sasuke untuk memberi kabar kepada remajanya. Sampai satu pesan _chat_ menarik perhatiannya.

Pesan dari Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera membuka pesan yang datang padanya tidak lama setelah ia bertolak kembali ke Tokyo.

Satu pesan singkat yang berhasil menjungkirbalikan dunianya. Satu pesan singkat yang berbunyi,

 **Aku menerima perasaan kakak.**

 **07.38**

Naruto harus membaca berulangkali untuk memastikan jika tulisan di layar HP-nya itu tidak berubah.

Sasuke menerima cintanya!

Naruto bertriak keras saking senangnya. Untung saja saat ini ia tengah sendirian sehingga sikap absurdnya itu tidak perlu disaksikan oleh orang lain.

Dengan kalap Naruto mengetik balasan untuk Sasuke.

 **Demi Tuhan, Sas!**

 **Kenapa kau harus mengatakan jawabanmu begitu aku sudah di pesawat?** **Kau tahu, aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa memelukmu untuk meluapkan kebahagiaanku!**

 **11.23**

 **Tapi kau serius dengan jawabanmu itu kan?** **Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?!**

 **11.24**

Tidak sabar Naruto menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Begitu ia berniat untuk menelpon kekasih barunya itu, balasan yang ia tunggu pun datang.

 **:p**

 **11.27**

Walaupun hanya satu emotikon itu jawaban Sasuke, bagi Naruto semuanya sudah sangat jelas. Ia dan Sasuke sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini. Impiannya, penantiannya selama dua tahun ini sudah terbayar, orang yang sangat ia cintai akhirnya sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dengan begini Naruto sudah yakin untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari siapapun itu yang ingin mengganggu Sasuke-nya.

 **おわり**


End file.
